Let Me Know
by Ineffable-words
Summary: El metro era la combinación de todas las cosas que Levi más odiaba en el mundo: sentirse pequeño, que extraños lo tocaran, suciedad y malos olores. Quizás cierto chico de ojos verdes pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión. ErenxLevi UA Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Ya saben, los titanes no son mios, ni Levi *llora*

* * *

**LET ME KNOW**

Otro día de mierda más. Y Levi ya estaba harto. Cada maldito día, CADA DÍA tenía que soportar ser un enano inservible.

Levi siempre fue pequeño, cuando iba al jardín de infantes siempre creían que era una chica por ser tan delgado y tener facciones tan lindas, pero el se animaba a si mismo diciéndose de que no importaba lo que pensaran las personas porque el crecería y se haría un hombre hecho y derecho. Bien, pues eso jamás pasó. En el colegio seguía siendo el hombre más bajo de su clase, a pesar de que en esa época las mujeres eran más altas que los hombres, se sentía enano. Sin embargo no perdió las esperanzas, aún estaba en etapa de crecimiento, aún podía crecer. Hizo todo lo posible, tomar leche, tomar pastillas para el crecimiento, jugar basquetbol pero nada funcionó y para cuando llegó a la universidad, no había crecido ni un solo centímetro, quedando estancado en ese maldito 1,60cm. Así que para intentar aparentar rudeza siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido, ya que si no lo hacía parecía escolar, y para contrarrestar su apariencia débil siempre iba al gimnasio. Físicamente no se notaba cuando portaba ropa pero Levi poseía mucha fuerza, fruto de sus constantes idas al gimnasio y practica de artes marciales. Nunca nadie le había ganado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no era suficiente.

Levi estaba seguro de que algo muy malo debió de haber hecho en su vida pasada para cumplir esa tortura. La tortura de tener que usar a diario el metro de Tokio para ir a su trabajo. El metro solo se podía comparar con el infierno mismo, sobre todo en la época de otoño, en el cual en la madrugada la temperatura descendía hasta calar los huesos y luego en la tarde hacia un calor infernal que hacia a la gente sudar, y oler asqueroso.

El metro era la combinación de todo las cosas que Levi más odiaba en el mundo: sentirse pequeño, que extraños lo tocaran, suciedad y malos olores. Necesitaba un puto auto pero aún no había reunido el dinero suficiente como para comprarse uno. En resumen, mierda por todas partes y lo que más Levi desprecia es la mierda. La sola palabra le provocaba asco.

La alarma de su Iphone sonó, y el despertó. Así comenzaba a diario, su tortura. Lo primero que siempre hacia en la mañana era cambiar las sabanas, no soportaba dormir con la misma ropa de cama todos los días. Luego, se desprendía de su pijama y entraba a la regadera, siempre se frotaba cinco veces cada parte de su cuerpo y se enjuagaba tres. Dos veces limpiaba su cabello y una le echaba bálsamo. Todo eso en 7 minutos, ni más ni menos porque su piel se deshidrataba si permanecía mas tiempo en la ducha. Se frotaba cuatro veces para secarse y solo una vez secaba su cabello con secador.

Tenía organizada toda la ropa por día, así que cuando salía del baño tan solo iba al día correspondiente e intentaba que todo combinara. Tomaba café amargo, y su portafolio , listo para ir a trabajar. Abrió la puerta y salió de su departamento.

Y aquí era cuando toda su perfecta rutina era arruinada por sucios e impuntuales humanos. Levi odiaba pisar la calle y notar como personas que con suerte se habían bañado y vestido bien corrían por todas partes para no llegar tarde. Con los autos atestando las calles y ensuciándolo.

Inconscientemente frunció más el ceño.

Se dirigió al subterráneo, intentando evitar la inmundicia del mundo. Compró un boleto y esperó pacientemente que el vagón de metro llegara. Miró la hora, iba a tiempo, como siempre. Un sonido metálico se dejó escuchar por la estación y el metro se instaló enfrente de las personas, abriendo sus puertas.

Levi siempre se ponía en el mismo lugar, en el extremo de las otras puertas, al medio. Sin tocar nada y sin tocar a nadie. Su estrategia siempre funcionaba pero aquel día ocurriría algo que cambiaría su rutina.

Por casualidades de la vida, aquel día se realizaría un concierto, al cual miles de fanáticas asistirían y todas se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir juntas, o al menos un grupo bastante grande lo había hecho. Usualmente Levi demoraba un hora de viaje en metro, algo así como 20 estaciones y a pesar de lo concurrido que era el metro nunca iba al punto de ir casi asfixiado... hasta ahora.

Ya iba en la estación 6, Levi lo sabía porque las contaba cada vez que el conductor avisaba la llegada debido a que al ser tan pequeño no alcanzaba a leer los carteles. Otra cosa más que odiaba. SI bien, iba un tanto apretado, entre un joven más alto que él, un hombre (también más alto que él, ¡que sorpresa!) y una señora, se encontraba cómodo. O al menos así lo fue hasta que las puertas de la estación 7 fueron abiertas de par en par y un grupo de niñitas chillonas y estúpidas atiborraron el vagón.

Levi abrió los ojos estupefacto y completamente seguro de que definitivamente algo muy malo había hecho en su vida pasada. Fue brutalmente empujado hacía la puerta, y para su desgracia una de las estúpidas niñitas que ¡adivinen! También era más alta que él- probablemente le sacaba una cabeza- se puso delante, refregando su asqueroso cuerpo contra el de él y su asqueroso perfume llenando su nariz. La rubia- teñida- tenía el pelo amarrado en una cola alta que cada vez que movía la cabeza, golpeaba como una especie de látigo la cara de Levi. Y oh, por supuesto, eso no llegaba allí, la malnacida usaba un polerón con gorro, osea sino estaba golpeando a Levi con su estúpido moño, !lo estaba asfixiando con el puto gorro!

Pasaron cinco estaciones así, Levi lo soportó lo que más pudo repitiéndose mentalmente lo que su hermosa madre francesa siempre le decía: "_Levi, no debes golpear a las mujeres, ella son mas frágiles que tu cariño y les puedes hacer daño"_

¡Daño me esta haciendo esta zorra madre! -pensó, furioso y a punto de mandarle una patada a la estúpida.

Intentó moverse un poco para no sentir ese olor que aquella tipa despedía, pero no había opción, no podía moverse. Inspiró llenándose de paciencia, y apretó con rabia su portafolio. Su mente se llenó de miles de escenas en que esa chica era brutalmente asesinada, y eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor. Que gritará como la perra que era.

Ya falta menos y Levi ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo hasta que a la chica se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejar su mochila en el piso y refregar todo su asqueroso trasero en la entrepierna de Levi. Eso era todo, fin, esa zorra era carne muerta. Levi levantó su pie, dispuesto a reventarle el culo cuando una suave voz detuvo su accionar.

-Señorita, disculpe, ¿le molestaría cambiar de lugar conmigo? Debo bajarme pronto, además aquí se está más cómodo- Levi vio la reacción de la tipa que prácticamente se babeó encima al mirar al dueño de esa voz. Por fin el cuerpo de la chica se despegó del de él y se intercambió con el de un chico. Levi observó su ropa, usaba unos jeans azules , una camisa verde y una chaqueta café. Lo miró a la cara cuando posó sus manos a los costados de su cara, afirmándose de la puerta.

-Perdona, pero es el único lugar del que me puedo afirmar- se disculpó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran verdes, tan verdes que Levi creyó que eran lentes de contacto, los asiáticos no tenían los ojos así, tan grandes y boni- tan raros, eso, raro. Asintió como respuesta y se cruzó de brazos, incomodo. Las estaciones siguieron pasando y cada vez estaban mas cerca, tanto, que Levi sentía la respiración de aquel chico en su cabeza, despeinando su cabello. Sentía su olor, y no le molestaba, era un perfume agradable. Volteó su cabeza y vio como la estúpida rubia teñida no paraba de mirar al chico de ojos verdes, probablemente creyendo que el chico había sido amable con ella porque se sentía atraído hacia su cabeza llena de aire, ya que al parecer había mentido respecto al hecho de que debía bajar pronto.

Y pensando en ello, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni una puta idea de en que estación estaba. Levi intentó ponerse en puntitas para ver el cartel de la estación pero, era en vano, el chico de ojos verdes tapaba toda su visión. Molestó, le habló.

-Oe, no sé en que estación estamos debido a tu gigante cuerpo- el chico lo miró, dejando sus caras demasiado cerca debido a que seguía con la manos apoyada en los costados de Levi. Y su duda fue resuelta, en chico de verdad tenía los ojos verdes, con algunos puntos celestes y ¡ah! ¿Eso que importaba?

El más alto, sonrió.

-Falta una estación para que te bajes, estamos en Minato- Levi frunció el ceño, ¿y ese mocoso por qué sabía donde él debía bajarse? ¿Qué, acaso era una especie de acosador?

-¿Y tu como mierda sabes eso, mocoso?- el chico volvió a sonreírle.

-A veces la gente mas pequeña es mas notoria que la más alta- puso un expresión más pensativa- o quizás le gente alta se fija más en la pequeña.

Una vena saltó en la cara de Levi, ¿Acaso ese mocoso de mierda le había dicho pequeño?

-Oi, ¿quieres morir?- le amenazó lúgubremente. El chico de ojos verdes rió y negó.

-Deberemos aplazarlo porque ya llegaste a tu destino.

Levi no comprendió a que se refería el chico hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el cierre de puerta de dejó escuchar, el más pequeño debió salir corriendo para lograr bajarse a tiempo. Su portafolio casi queda atrapado sino fuese porque tiró de el a tiempo. Acalorado, por haber empujado a tantas personas para lograr salir, se sentó y miró su portafolio. Había un post-it pegado allí, con un mensaje y un numero de teléfono. Este decía:

"_Para aquel hombre pequeño que siempre toma el mismo lugar en el metro" Eren Jaeger._

Levi entrecerró los ojos, ¿y quien mierda era Eren Jaeger?

* * *

*COF COF* *Saca el polvo de su cuenta de Fanfiction* Vaya! Hola! Tantos años! Hace tanto que no publicaba nada que ya había olvidado como se usaba esta cosa XD

Bien, esta historia esta basada en un chico que siempre me topo en el metro que es muy bajito y que el otro día fue agredido por una chica de coleta que a cada rato lo azotaba con el moño, pobrecito, pero se aguantó y no le dijo nada a la chica, como un caballero. Y luego pensé en Levi y BOOM! Salió estó!

Quizás haga un segundo capitulo con lemmon *fetiche con el sexo en el metro* peroooooo no aseguro nada.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Bye, bye~~!


	2. Chapter 2

**LET ME KNOW**

El día en el trabajo había sido normal, cotidiano, como siempre, pero había pasado más rápido de lo normal, tanto así que ya era viernes. Levi estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez que entraba al edificio donde trabajaba la secretaria le sonreía, no con una sonrisa normal sino con una que demostraba cuanto lo despreciaba y deseaba que lo despidieran. A Levi nunca le importó, era problema de la chica que nunca superara el hecho de que él jamás se fijaría en ella. Ella era la estúpida por seguir intentándolo cuando el ya le había dicho que no. Luego, cuando atravesara la puerta estaría la loca de patio que tenía como "amiga" Hanji Zoe, la maldita cuatro ojos que se le lanzaría encima para preguntarle cuan amargado había amanecido hoy, teniendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la cara. En este caso Hanji no era considerada mujer, así que no le estaba faltando la palabra a su madre sobre que no había que golpear a las mujeres.

Luego de dejar a la cuatro ojos en el suelo, pasaría a ver a Erwin, su jefe para decirle que era una mierda, que parara de acosarlo y que renunciaba. Si, muchas veces lo había soñado, pero no, no lo hacía, tan solo lo miraba con cara de "muérete bastardo" y este le sonreía, diciéndole buenos días. Y luego llegaba a su oficina, esperando que su secretaria llegará con papeleo que debía firmar hasta que fuera tiempo de volver a casa y tomar el puto metro de nuevo. Vio con desinterés el papel con el número de teléfono de aquel chico sobre su escritorio, pero no le tomó mayor importancia, no estaba interesado.

Ya era de noche, tipo nueve y Levi recién había salido de la oficina. Hacía frío tanto así que su aliento se volvía vaho en el aire. Estaba enojado, quizás por el mocoso sinvergüenza del lunes por la mañana o por su detestable trabajo.

Y solo había una solución para eso.

Cantar y beber hasta decir basta.

Fue a un bar de karaoke y se puso a cantar una canción llamada "The reluctant heroes" mientras se empinaba una cerveza. Lo bueno de esos lugares es que podía arrendar una habitación para él solo y hacer el ridículo sin que nadie lo viera, y desentonar todo lo que quisiera. Ya iba en su quinta cerveza cuando alguien abrió la puerta interrumpiéndolo en su repertorio, y para su mala suerte, se trataba de Hanji.

-Oh, ¡Levi! ¡Eres tú! ¡Erwin mira quien está aquí!- la loca salió corriendo para luego volver con Erwin. Levi los odió aún más de lo que lo hacía pero estaba tan ebrio que ya no valía la pena echarlos del karaoke. La puta vida no podía ser más perra con él.

Al final de la décima lata de cerveza, Levi ya estaba más vivo que muerto, abrazado a Hanji mientras cantaba "Wannabe" de las Spice Girls, e Erwin rodaba en el sillón de la risa por el espectáculo de sus empleados. Ya daba igual, de todas formas ninguno de los tres se acordaría de eso el lunes y mañana Levi iba a dormir hasta tarde para volver a estar consciente de sus acciones. Ya todo daba igual, el mundo se había vuelto más lindo, y Levi estaba conforme con eso. Por ahora.

Cuando salieron era aún más tarde, pero Levi aún estaba a tiempo de tomar el último tren de regreso a su casa. Erwin y Hanji le ofrecieron llevarlo a su casa, pero el más bajo ya había tenido suficiente de esos dos por todo el mes. Y así, despidiéndose de ellos, se fue tambaleando hacía la estación más próxima.

Levi A*******n jamás admitiría el hecho de que estaba tan borracho que todo a su alrededor giraba y que apenas podía caminar.

La chica de la boleteria lo miró raro debido a que no le dijo ni una palabra y prácticamente le lanzó el billete en la cara para que le diera el ticket y luego gracias a una chica que lo miró como enfermo mental pudo ingresar el ticket en la ranura.

Tambaleando, entró al vagón afirmándose del pasamanos para no caer al piso. Gracias a la hora que era, no habían muchas personas como en la mañana, pero aún así habían varias de pie y a sus costados. Genial, más gente que viera cuando patético se veía, despeinado, desarreglado y muy sonrojado. Cerró los ojos, cansado de la semana de mierda que había pasado, escuchó como pasaban tres estaciones hasta que algo ocurrió, y sintió una extraña mano en sus pantalones. La ignoró creyendo que eran alucinaciones suyas, pero cuando sintió DOS manos, una apretando su trasero y la otra en su entrepierna, abrió los ojos sorprendido para encontrarse a un hombre moreno, una cabeza más alto que él, sonríendole con lujuria.

Oh, jodida mierda. Puto, puto, puto imbécil.

¿Es que acaso tenía la palabra GAY escrita en toda la cara? ¿Tenía cara de que le falta sexo? ¿De ser un puñetero hombre fácil? NO POR LA MIERDA, ¡NO!

Si Levi hubiera estado en todas sus facultades ese hombre ya estaría camino al hospital pero le costaba un montón estar de pie y no caer con los bruscos movimientos del metro.

El hombre tomó su indiferencia como aceptación y comenzó a acercarse más al pequeño cuerpo, arrinconándolo contra la puerta y poniendo toda su erección en el trasero de Levi.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de empapelar al tipo en insultos y golpes pero ¡ni siquiera podía hablar! Tan solo emitía pequeños sonidos de molestia. Genial, sería violado en un vagón lleno de gente por un desconocido. El hombre ya había colado sus manos bajo la ropa de Levi, el cual aún sonrojado intentaba poner resistencia. Gimió más fuerte cuando el hombre rozó con la punta de sus dedos su pene. Y aún así nadie parecía percatarse de su culo iba a dejar de ser virgen. JAPONESES HIJOS DE PERRA

El hombre se relamió los labios y Rivaille quiso vomitar. Estaba atrapado y borracho. Era el fin de su dignidad. Seguía siendo un estúpido enano inservible.

Una cabeza más alta que aquel hombre que lo estaba manoseando apareció y tomó con rudeza la mano que estaba dentro de sus pantalones. Levi levantó su mirada y con dificultad reconoció a aquel chico de ojos verdes que ahora parecía una psicopata por la desorbitada mirada que poseía.

-Oye- murmuró con los dientes apretados- no lo vuelvas a tocar idiota- la muñeca de aquel tipo tronó, al parecer se la quebró. -Vete si no quieres morir- el chico hablaba con tal convicción que cualquiera que lo escuchara creería que era capaz de matar. El hombre horrorizado por su muñeca que ahora estaba morada, salió corriendo en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. En cuanto el hombre se perdió de vista la mirada del chico de ojos verdes se suavizó y se concentró en Levi.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado. El pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada. El no era una damisela en peligro como para que aquel chico siempre estuviera salvándolo, no tenía porque hacerlo y era estúpido si creía que él le agradecería la molestia. Sin embargo esos ojos lo miraban con profunda preocupación. Comenzó a examinarlo para ver si es que su cuerpo estaba bien, hasta que súbitamente se detuvo y se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada. - Esto, tú... tus pantalones, tu cremallera está abierta.- murmuró nervioso. Levi vio sus pantalones y vio que efectivamente no solo su cremallera estaba abierta sino que su pene se asomaba levemente entre su calzoncillo y su pantalón. Si no hubiera perdido el pudor hace años esa hubiera sido una escena muy vergonzosa.

-Nno p-puedo su-birla- articuló débilmente, aún estaba muy borracho. El chico de ojos verdes se mordió el labio mientras acercaba lentamente sus dedos al cierre.

-Disculpa- emuló mientras tocaba el miembro de Levi. Y fue instantáneo, una fuerte corriente de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo del borracho, presionando su vientre. No pudo evitar gemir. El chico más alto lo miró sorprendido por su reacción. Levi desvió su mirada, el también estaba sorprendido. Sin embargo el moreno no podía dejar que el más bajo anduviera mostrando su entrepierna al mundo, así que decididamente tomó entre sus dedos el pene de Levi. Este se estremeció y debió afirmarse más del pasamanos para no caer. Al chico de ojos verdes le pareció interesante la excitante expresión que Levi estaba poniendo y decidió tocarlo un poco más, pasando su dedo por la punta del glande.

Levi gimió y en un intento desesperado por no caer se afirmó de la espalda del otro chico, quedando prácticamente abrazados. Esos ojos tan boni-raros, eso raros, se oscurecieron un tanto y Levi notó como la entrepierna de aquel chico crecía contra su estomago. Quería detener esa embarazosa situación, el metro no era un lugar para hacer esa clase de cosas. Levi rebuscó en sus recuerdos el nombre de aquel chico, Ellen, Elvis, Eric, no, no era así.

Eren Jaeger, ese, ese era.

-Eren- gimió cuando el chico bombeó su pene con más fuerza logrando el efecto contrario que deseaba. Eren se excitó aún más, deseaba que Rivaille se corriera diciendo su nombre y poniendo esa expresión tan lasciva. Quería follarlo tan duro que suplicará por más. Había estado enamorado de ese enano gruñón desde hace dos años, desde que había iniciado la universidad y debía tomar el metro para llegar a su facultad, topándose casi a diario con Levi. Enamorándose de esa adorable forma en que el pequeño siempre contaba las estaciones porque no alcanzaba a ver los carteles, o como siempre arreglaba su cabello antes de llegar a la estación final. Y ahora lo tenía allí, contra su cuerpo gimiendo su nombre. Apresuró el movimiento y Levi no tardó mucho en correrse en su mano.

Jadeando Levi intentó recuperar el aliento y cuando lo logró, lo primero que le dijo a Eren fue "Mocoso de mierda" antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Creo que esto dará para más capítulos, no me gusta el sexo sin amor (?) XD

Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios.

Cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

**LET ME KNOW**

El día cotidiano de Eren Jaeger consistía en ir en el metro hacia la universidad para estudiar Historia. Mucho tiempo le costó convencer a su papá para que lo dejará estudiar aquella carrera, Grisha Jaeger como el gran científico que era, creía que su hijo debía estudiar algo acorde a la tradición de la familia, Bioquímico, Biólogo, Astrónomo, o cualquier rama de la ciencia. Pero desde pequeño Eren siempre fue un amante de la historia, devoraba libros de 1000 páginas, siendo su época favorita en la que la humanidad era atacada por titanes comedores de hombres sin aparente motivo; y siendo uno de sus personajes históricos favoritos Lance Corporal Rivaille, aquel hombre que derrotó más titanes que cualquier otro y que murió como un héroe intentando salvar a sus compañeros de división. Mikasa, su hermana, solía acompañarlo mientras el leía en voz alta, la pequeña creía interesante aquellas historias por la forma tan afanosa en que Eren las contaba. Su padre siempre los miraba con pesar, deseando que se emocionaran más por la química o por la física, pero su madre era algo distinto, ella era feliz mientras sus hijos lo fueron.

Eren siguió creciendo hasta que llegó a la universidad y lo vio por primera vez. Un hombre pequeño, de cabello negro como la noche y de unos ojos tan misteriosos como el mismo, siempre con su traje perfectamente limpio, libre de pelusas y polvo. Siempre en aquel rincón del metro, mirando con odio a la persona que osara tocarlo, y deseando salir de allí lo más rápido posible. El chico lo creía adorable y en cierta forma le recordaba a Rivaille, quizás en su baja estatura y en su malhumorado temperamento.

Aunque eso no justificaba el manoseo al que sometió al mayor. Y allí se encontraba, con un hombrecillo inconsciente en sus hombros, camino a su casa, ya que solo sabía el lugar donde aquel hombre se bajaba pero no donde vivía. Esperaba que Mikasa ya estuviera durmiendo y no le preguntara por el desconocido inconsciente que llevaría a rastras a su casa. No tenía otra opción, no quería dejar al hombre solo a esa hora de la noche cuando ya no pasaban mas trenes, siendo que hasta podía ser violado.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa sumamente cansado, aquel hombre para ser tan pequeño, pesaba bastante. Ingresando como un fugitivo se cercioró de que nadie viera su accionar antes de entrar a su habitación. Recostó a Levi en su cama, y el cayó en el piso, muy cansado antes de quedarse dormido. Hoy había sido un día muy largo...

Cuando Eren despertó se encontró con el hombre dormido en su cama con una expresión plácida, se le quedó mirando un poco mas de lo normal, suspiró y se preocupó un tanto respecto a que le iba a decir a aquella persona, sin contar con su hermana, tenía mucho de que preocuparse. Lo único bueno hasta ahora es que era sábado y no tendría que ir a la universidad. Decidido a asearse, se dio la vuelta, quitándose la camisa y rebuscando algo en su armario para ponerse luego de bañarse, pero una feroz patada en su espalda baja lo estampó contra su closet con brutalidad, para luego caer al suelo.

-Bien, mocoso de mierda, tienes 10 segundos para explicarme que mierda hago aquí si no quieres morir.- adolorido y semi desnudo Eren volteó a ver a su adorable amor, completamente furioso y presionando sin piedad su pie contra su columna.

-Ayer te desmayaste luego de... - no sabía que decir allí, ¿luego de que te corrí mano? Decidió omitirlo, aún tenía la esperanza de que el hombrecillo estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para que no lo recordara- y te traje a mi casa porque no quería dejarte solo e inconsciente en la calle.- habló atropelladamente bajo el escrutinio del mayor.

-Oh, claro eso tiene sentido, el chico que me salvó dos veces en el metro volvió a hacerlo, como el santo que es- el pie se presionó más contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor- ¿Crees que no recuerdo como me la jalaste SIN MI PUTO PERMISO NIÑATO DE MIERDA?

-¡L-lo lmento mucho! ¡Nno era mi intención!- a Eren le costaba trabajo articular palabra debido al dolor que estaba atravesando su cuerpo. Un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó afuera de la habitación antes de que Mikasa entrara abruptamente gritando el nombre de su hermano.

-¡Eren! ¡¿Qué ha pasado..?!- y la muchacha se topó con la adorable imagen de su hermano siendo aplastado por un enano. Y dando uso a sus clases de artes marciales que practicó desde pequeña se lanzó en contra del agresor. Levi logró zafarse y se puso en guardia, después de todo el también poseía conocimiento de artes marciales. Eren se incorporó precipitamente poniéndose al medio de los dos morenos.

-¡Mikasa, tranquila, no pasa nada!- se excusó con su hermana mirándola a los ojos

-Eren ese hombre te estaba lastimando- gritó la asiática

-Lo sé, pero me lo merecía, tranquila, el es un amigo- bueno aun no podía considerarse como tal, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Eren para que su hermana no causara mas alboroto. La posición de ataque de Mikasa se relajó y ya mas tranquila notó en la desnudes de su hermano, sonrojándose.

-Estaré afuera- avisó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Levi. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Levi murmuró: Me largo de aquí.

-¡Espera!- Eren intentó detenerlo, tomándolo del brazo. Levi se zafó.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te de las gracias? - la frialdad de esos ojos pardos era penetrante y Eren no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. -Bien, gracias Eren, estaba tan necesitado de sexo que fue satisfactorio que me masturbaras, ¿feliz?- Las mejillas del menor se encendieron de vergüenza y Levi suspiró. Estúpido virgen. Levi se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo la voz de Eren lo detuvo

-¿Cúal es tu nombre?- inquirió. Levi lo miró sobre el hombro.

-Soy Levi A*********m, y si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo, te mataré mocoso- y eso fue lo último que dijo aquel hombre antes de salir de su casa. Eren se lanzó sobre su cama, sintiendo que había hecho todo mal. Mikasa entró mirándolo con recelo

-Eren, ¿Quien era el?

El moreno suspiró

-Mi hermosa pesadilla

Camino a su casa Levi maldijo al mocoso todo el trayecto de vuelta a su casa, maldijo a sus abuelos, a sus padres, a sus hermanos y probablemente toda su rama genealógica. Aún se sentía un poco mareado, debido a la resaca, pero para su sorpresa no viviá tan lejos del pervertido de ojos verdes así que pudo llegar sin molestias a su casa para dormir como un tronco.

Levi nunca recuerda sus sueños, por eso cuando despertó, no recordó que había soñado con un chico moreno de ojos verdes que le sonría cálidamente antes de darle la mano, a pesar de que estaba lleno de sangre.

* * *

Holaaaas! Me demoré, perdón

Bien, por si se lo preguntan,no, no será una historia de reencarnación, es decír, me gustan esas historias, pero como que ya esta muy lleno de ellas, aunque no tanto como de M-preg, a veces cuando veo el manga o el anime, olvido el hecho de que Eren NO está embarazado, es terrible para mi

Bueno, gracias por su amor 3

Nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

**LET ME KNOW**

Luego de aquel horrible fin de semana, vino una asquerosa semana. Levi tuvo que soportar la mirada entre arrepentida y caliente del mocoso de ojos verdes durante todo el trascurso del metro, a pesar de que sabía que si cambiaba su rutina de pararse en el mismo lugar del vagón no vería a Eren, era demasiado testarudo como para decidir moverse solo para evitar a una persona. Ni que el es mocoso influyera tanto en su vida.

Ya era viernes, pero Levi no se sentía con ganas de salir a algún lugar en especial, el solo quería llegar a dormir a su casa y seguir odiando su vida. Cuando entró a la estación, tuvo una ligera sensación de malestar, pero decidió ignorarla, pero cuando llego a su posición favorita en el vagón, un hombre alto, vestido con un gorro negro y un largo abrigo del mismo color, lo atravesaba con la mirada. Levi tembló. Oh, mierda. El pelinegro intentó sostener esa mirada que le traía tantos recuerdos, realmente lo intentó pero era demasiado doloroso para él hacerlo, demasiados recuerdos poco placenteros llenaban su mente. Lentamente comenzó a moverse de donde estaba, huyendo de aquel hombre, creyendo que si llegaba al siguiente vagón podría librarse de él. El hombre solo lo siguió con la mirada.

Atormentado Levi se bajó en la siguiente estación, y así lo hizo el hombre en cuestión también.

Eren aún estaba deprimido y no sabía que hacer para que Levi lo perdonara, por eso vagaba por las calles, ideando algún plan en el que fuera perdonado pero su entrepierna saliera intacta, era difícil. Hasta ahora todos los panoramas que había ideado terminaban con él, en el suelo, inconsciente. Suspiró mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, hoy hacía mas frío de lo usual. Súbitamente escuchó una voz familiar proveniente de uno de los callejones por los que él ya había pasado, curioso pero precavido se acercó para toparse con la imagen de Levi junto a un hombre muy alto de expresión sombría.

-¿Que mierda quieres Ackerman?- inquirió el más bajo con rabia- Creí que la última vez había sido claro, no quiero meterme más en ese puto trabajo.

El hombre sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida. Se acercó a Levi y lentamente le acarició la mejilla, rozando con dolor el cuero de su guante sobre la tierna piel.

-Rivaille, nadie puede toma tu lugar. Eras el mejor, y te necesito- de un fuerte golpe, Levi quitó aquella mano de su cara, dedicando una mirada tan fatal que hacía a sus ojos verdes mucho mas oscuros de lo que en realidad eran. Ackerman volvió a sonreír

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces tendré que obligarte- el hombre se abalanzó contra Levi, el cual ya estaba en posición de defensa, pero el golpe jamás llegó porque fue recibido por la dura cabeza de Eren Jaeger, la cual instantaneamente comenzó a derramar sangre, cubriendo su frente y parte de sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien, Levi?- preguntó preocupado, y mareado por la perdida de sangre. Levi estaba más que sorprendido, ese chico debía tener mucha mala suerte, siempre estaba en el peor momento. El hombre alto volvió a acercarse y Eren interpuso su cuerpo como escudo. Levi sabía que Ackerman podía matarlo si lo quería así, por ello detuvo a Eren tomandolo del brazo.

-Tranquilo Eren, es tan solo una pelea familiar, ¿no es así, padre?- escupió la última palabra con desprecio.

-Muchos años han pasado, desde la ultima vez que me llamaste así, Rivaille, supongo que eso es recompensa suficiente... por ahora- el hombre acomodó su sombrero, dando la espalda a los dos hombres- Nos vemos, hijo.

Levi solo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando Ackerman se perdió completamente de vista. Suspiró y luego miró al sangrante mocoso.

-Ey! ¿Puedes caminar?- Eren asintió levemente incorporándose tambaleante, Levi lo tomó de la cintura y puso su brazo en sus hombros. - Mocoso, no debiste hacer eso, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo

-Pero él te iba a golpear, no podía quedarme tranquilo- murmuró el moreno mirando hacía el suelo, siguieron caminando en la oscuridad de la noche hasta que llegaron a una farmacia, donde Levi compró un pequeño kit de primeros utensilios para sanar la herida. Con suavidad pasó el alcohol sobre la herida que no era muy grande, mientras Eren apretaba los puños del dolor.

-¿En serio el es tu padre?- la duda lo llevaba carcomiendo desde hace rato pero solo ahora había reunido el valor. Levi comenzó a cerrar la herida con pequeños parches.

-Algo así, soy huérfano y el me adoptó. De alguno forma le debo mi vida, pero también...- se quedó callado, siendo asaltado por recuerdos de personas cubiertos de sangre. Eren lo tomó del brazo que lo estaba curando y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Esta bien, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres- el mayor asintió, siguiendo con su labor hasta que ya no habían rastros de sangre y un parche cubría la frente del chico de ojos verdes.

Volvieron a la posición anterior para caminar, ya que Eren no podía hacerlo solo, dirigiéndose a la estación más cercana.

-¿Por qué el te llamó Rivaille?- Eren volvió a preguntar, ansioso de saber más de Levi. El mayor dudo en contestar

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre- A Eren se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Tu me recuerdas a él, a Lance Corporal Rivaille!- los ojos de Levi se cubrieron de una sombra amarga- ¡El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad! Oh, que hermoso que lleves su nombre, ¿sabes? El es uno de mis personajes favoritos, yo estudio historia en la universidad y...

-¡Eren! Basta, cállate- lo interrumpió con agresividad, apresando con más fuerza al chico en sus brazos. No volvieron a hablar más, Eren sentía que quería llorar, no sabía como tratar a Levi para que no se enojara con él, no entendía muchas cosas de su pasado y el mayor tampoco se veía interesado en contarlo y mucho menos saber más cosas del universitario.

Levi dejó a Eren sentado en una de las sillas del metro mientras el se afirmaba del pasamanos, se revolvió los cabellos incomodo y habló

-Si quieres que te agradezca, no lo haré. -Eren lo miró con tristeza- Te lo diré solo una vez Eren, no te me acerques, tu no sabes quien soy ni que oculto, salvándome tan solo lograrás que te maten a ti. Lo que yo haga o no haga es mi problema, deberías preocuparte más de tu vida. - La voz del conductor anunciaban la próxima estación, la estación de Levi- Cuídate mocoso- y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar del vagón.

Esa noche Eren no pudo dormir, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, en su cabeza tan solo se repetían las palabras de Levi y la imagen su espalda saliendo del tren. Habían tantas cosas que el desconocía, y estaba decidido a conocerlas sin importar el precio. Así, el lunes por la mañana tomó el metro con la intención de ver a Levi, pero este no estaba, lo buscó por más de un vagón, pero, nada. Él no estuvo ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente...

* * *

Hola gente bonita! Ya no me demoré tanto, ¿ne?

Bien, ahora ya saben más o menos de que va la historia, pero eso no quita el lemmon en el metro, lo prometo XD

Gracias por su amor.

Nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

**LET ME KNOW**

E_staba corriendo, sin estar muy seguro del porqué, sin embargo un terror enorme lo atravesaba con la simple idea de detenerse. El ambiente por el cual estaba transitando parecía una cuidad pintada de sangre, las murallas y las calles, e inclusive el cielo estaban salpicados del color carmín. Tenía miedo y se sentía pequeño, débil e insignificante. Llegó al final de un callejón, chocando con la muralla, la cual se hizo añicos junto a toda la imagen de ciudad que lo rodeaba. Y el lugar donde antes había estado la muralla, se había cristalizado, volviéndose un espejo que flotaba en las negras tinieblas. Y ahí estaba él, sucio, manchado, y pequeño, no debía tener mas de 10 años, sus ojos en esa época era mas grandes y no llevaba el ceño fruncido como acostumbrara hacerlo de grande, el verde grisáceo de sus ojos era mas notable. Su piel seguía igual de blanca, impoluta y desprovista de vida. Le molestaba esa visión, por lo cual cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos el niño que lo miraba estaba cubierto de sangre, asustado, gritó y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. No debió hacerlo, porque cuando miró nuevamente al espejo, la persona que le devolvía la mirada y le sonreía era Keney Ackerman, su maldito "padre". _

Levi despertó muy asustado, respirando entrecortadamente, mirando con desgana el reloj que marcaba las 5 de la mañana. Suspiró antes de volver a acomodarse entre sus mantas. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que vio a Ackerman, pero sus mente y cuerpo no podían borrar el terror que el encuentro con ese hombre le causaba. Durante tantos años había huido de su pasado, creyó haberlo logrado, estaba tranquilo, pero … nada es eterno, no hay deuda que no se pague ni tiempo que no se cumpla. Agobiado por ese sentimiento, Rivaille Ackerman comenzó a recordar...

Tanta mierda en vano, sus manos estaban manchadas por la sangre de personas inocentes, tanto dolor, tanta culpa... era tan pequeño.

Desesperado por tener tranquilidad abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó de ella un frasco de pastillas. Hace años que no las necesitaba, pero ahora, en esa fría y solitaria noche, tan solo quería descansar. Tomó una, cerró los ojos y su inconsciencia se lo llevó hasta donde sus pesadillas no lo podían alcanzar.

- - - - –

Mikasa estaba preocupada, su hermano se veía desganado, triste y ya no reía tan a menudo, pero no importaba cuantas veces le preguntara si se encontraba bien, Eren siempre le forzaba una sonrisa y asentía. Pero eso nadie se lo creía. Todo comenzó luego de que llegara a casa con la cara magullada, poniendo como pretexto que había tropezado en el camino. Pero era demasiado sospechoso, algo estaba ocurriendo y ella lo descubriría. Estaban almorzando en la facultad de Historia de la Universidad, sus amigos y ella acostumbraban comer allí y luego dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Durante más de cinco minutos la chica estuvo mirando a su hermano intensamente causando una atmósfera extraña durante la comida. Jean, un chico que estudiaba ingeniería y era amigo de la infancia y rival de Eren fue el primero en hablar.

-Mikasa ¿Mirarás a Eren durante todo el almuerzo, en serio?- inquirió un tanto molesto. Christa, suspiró al igual que Armin. Ymir bufó y Connie y Sasha siguieron comiendo su almuerzo como si nada. El chico de ojos verdes, incomodo miró hacía otro lado, sabía que su hermana no estaría satisfecha hasta que supiera la verdad, pero en realidad ¿Qué podía decirle? "Oh, si Mikasa, ¿recuerdas al hombre que traje inconsciente a casa? Pues fíjate que me enamoré de él y por si fuera poco parece tener un pasado oculto y peligrosos además de que me odia por meterme en su vida sin permiso"

Repentinamente todos dejaron de comer sus almuerzo y miraron a Eren con expresión sorprendida, Mikasa era la más sorprendida. Y Eren cayó en cuenta de algo

-Lo dije en voz alta, ¿cierto? - tuvo como respuesta el desmayo de su hermana y la exclamación de exaltación de sus amigos. Genial, ahora endría que cargar a su hermana a la enfermería y luego deshacerse en explicaciones para que no lo asesinara.

Repentinamente Jean rió y extendió su mano hacía Connie, sonriente y triunfal.

-Págame, gané. Sabía que Eren era gay- el chico bajito gruñó entre dientes desembolsando un par de billetes de su bolsillo que fueron a parar a la mano de Jean. Eren elevó una ceja

-¿Ustedes apostaron sobre mi sexualidad?- Los chicos elevaron los hombros y las manos en señal de inocencia.

-No había nada mas interesante en que apostar- se excusaron. A Eren no le molestó, en realidad le facilitaba las cosas que sus amigos lo aceptaran, ahora el único problema era su hermana, que ciertamente no digeriría de manera tan plácida la noticia. Y viendo esta escena tan particular de su hermana desmayada mientras Christa y Sasha le daban aire y los demás conversaban, luego de casi dos meses, Eren rió sinceramente.

- - - - - - - - - –

-Enano ¿Hay algún motivo por el qué estes tan desagradable estas- Hanji contó con sus dedos- 8 semanas, dos días, siete horas, seis minutos y 35 segundos? Bueno, MÁS de lo usual- Levi siguió caminando por el pasillo ignorando a la loca cuatro ojos luego de levantar hacia ella su dedo central con todo el odio concentrado que llevaba cargando todos esos días mencionados. Sus noches se habían vuelto una mierda, no podía dormir si no tomaba aquellas pastillas que tenían como efecto secundario un mal despertar, que podía ser comparado con que un camión pasara por arriba tuyo, lo cual desembocaba en que su malhumor acrecentara. Le irritaba la voz de su secretaria, le irritaba que el teléfono sonara, Hanji le irritaba con su sola presencia, y a Erwin más de una vez lo había dejado hablando solo en la oficina. Esto no podía seguir así, el era Levi, Levi no Rivaille, había una gran diferencia entre ambos personajes, y el hecho de que Keney apareciera no cambiada nada. Rivaille estaba muerto desde hace años.

Cansado del día, Levi olvidó que llevaba meses tomando el bus o algún taxi que lo llevara a su casa, lo cual era sumamente molesto ya que tardaba mas de lo usual en llegar a su casa solo para no toparse con el mocoso de mierda. Tomó el metro, creyendo que no podía tener tanta mala suerte como para toparse con Eren, pero por si acaso tomó la precaución de irse en el último vagón, solo para no hacer encuentros incómodos. Todo iba bien, hasta que una chica que se le hacia muy familiar ingresó al vagón, cabello negro y lacio, tez blanca y ojos rasgados. Era la loca hermana del mocoso de mierda. Levi inconscientemente ocultó su rostro con las personas que allí se encontraban, por si la chica lo reconocía. Pero su intento fue en vano, sin quererlo sus ojos se toparon un segundo después un brillo de reconocimiento alumbró los ojos de Mikasa.

-¡Tú!- lo señaló acusatoriamente antes de hacerse espacio entre la gente para llegar donde el mayor- ¡Te exijo que desenamores a mi hermano inmediatamente! ¡Esa clase de sentimientos son algo que no puedo permitir! Además ¿Cuantos años tienes, eh? ¿40? ¡Eres un pedófilo!- la ultima palabra resonó por todo el vagón ganando la mirada desaprobatoria de varias personas allí presente. Levi solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. La puta coincidencia no podía ser mas perra.

-Cálmate mocosa, tu hermano no me interesa y jamás me interesará, no es mi problema lo que el siente, eso es algo con lo que el debería lidiar. Deberías pagarle por una puta si es tan caliente está como para manosear gente en el metro- la cara de Mikasa se volvió roja del coraje, y son importarle mucho las consecuencias golpeó a Levi con una cachetada.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano de esa forma. Tu no sabes nada de él. Aléjate- Y Levi no necesitó más, se bajó en la siguiente estación con la mejilla ardiendo. Esa mocosa golpeaba fuerte. Estaba enojado, cansado, molesto, irritado y sumamente asustado. Ya no quería seguir así. Metió las manos en su abrigo encontrando algo en su interior, una hoja con un numero y una frase.

"_Para aquel hombre pequeño que siempre toma el mismo lugar en el metro" _

_Eren Jaeger_

Pensó en todas las posibilidades, en todo lo que había dicho. Si ese mocoso idiota quería tener sexo con él, si su hermana quería que no lo volviese a ver. Bien. Terminaría de una vez por todas con esa estúpida situación. Levi tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que lidiar con adolescentes.

Si Eren Jaeger quería jugar con fuego se iba a quemar.

Sacó rápidamente su telefono y marcó el numero señalado en la nota. Al cabo de tres pip, una voz se escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Diga?-Levi inspiró profundamente antes de decir:

-Habla Levi, te espero a las 10pm en mi departamento- mencionó su dirección, como era el edificio en el que vivía y le ordenó que no hiciera preguntas. Y colgó.

Miró su reloj, eran las 8:00. Aún podía pasar al mercado a comprar algunas cosas.

* * *

Lo sé, soy malvada por dejarlo ahí. Me demoré más en actualizar, perdón. Pero si les convence en el próximo capitulo hay lemmon *tira confeti*

Me haré propaganda sola, escribí un one-shot (lemmon, pero no es lo usual) por si quieren pasar a leerlo de esta pareja. Está en mis historias y se llama ODD

Oh, y tocando ese tema, en esta historia realmente no es muy importante quien es el activo o es el pasivo y me refiero a este topico ya que en sus comentarios ustedes se han mostrado muy preocupadas respecto a eso, algunas han dicho que prefieren Riren y otras Ereri, a mi ME DA IGUAL. Ambos estarán arriba, ambos estarán abajo, será un lemmon muy diverso. No se preocupen de eso y amen a este pairing.

Bien, cuídense.

Bye bye


End file.
